Brother Verulus
is an Imperial priest of Arkay in Markarth. Found outside the Hall of the Dead, within Understone Keep, arguing with Thongvor Silver-Blood. Interactions Brother Verulus asks the Dragonborn to investigate the mausoleum where corpses have been found with evidence of being eaten. Inside you will find Eola, who will either attack you or give you the Daedric quest "The Taste of Death", depending on your dialogue choices. If you agree to join the cannabalism cult, you will be given the task to bring Verulus to Reachcliff Cave. After you bring him there, Eola will appear to somehow hypnotize Verulus into sleeping on the altar, and she will give you the task to kill Verulus and feast on his corpse. After doing so, Namira will present you with the Ring of Namira. Alternatively, you still have the option to save Verulus at the last minute and kill Eola, which will fail the quest. Verulus will suddenly stand up from the altar and aid you in the ensuing fight with the cultists, and after everything settles down, he will give you a leveled amount of gold as a reward for saving him. Siding with the Stormcloaks in the Civil War causes Thongvor to become Jarl of Markarth. Because of this, the two will not be seen arguing in Understone Keep. Instead, Brother Verulus is found near the entrance to the Hall of the Dead. If you choose to never bring Brother Verulus back to the altar then you will have a constant follower. You can't use him to carry anything but he will fight for you in any situation and because he is a "quest item" he can't be killed. Killing Verulus after you have saved him from Eola will cause a courier to find you the next time you fast travel with a letter from Jarl Igmund stating that Verulus has left you with an inheritance. Multiple Followers See the main article Multiple Followers. Brother Verulus is one of the quest characters that can be given equipment and exploited to follow the Dragonborn throughout Skyrim along with a follower of their choice. Just like Enmon, he can be commanded to do tasks and be told to also wear a full set of Daedric armor. He is invincible (until he arrives at Reachcliff Cave) and does not require enchantments unless it is at one's sole discretion. Quest *The Taste of Death Trivia *By holding down the talk button to interact with Brother Verulus. You can command him just like a follower. He can even pick up better weapons than the one he has. Making him a useful exploitable follower. Quotes *''"You're my... friend..." -''- Said while in Reachcliff Cave. *''"I've been invited to dinner... I'm so hungry..." -''- Response to Eola attempting to sacrifice him. *''"I need to lay down. I'll just be a minute..." -''- Said as he is making his way towards the altar in the The Taste of Death. Bugs *If you open the door to the Hall of the Dead and walk in immediately after he gives you the key, Verulus will follow you in and keep repeating "I don't think you belong here. I think you should leave." while you talk to Eola. If you talk to him after Eola leaves, he asks you what happened inside the Hall of the Dead, although he was (and still is) inside it. *Brother Verulus might not follow you after you bribe him (later in the quest). You can have him attack you, and take him all the way to the cave's entrance, but he won't follow you into the cave. A work around s to use the front entrance instead of the rear entrance. *After completing his quest by killing Eola, Brother Verulus may remain in the front room of Understone Keep and initiate conversation every time you walk by. *If you talk to the bar-keeper at the Silver-Blood Inn about rumors and have already talked to Verulus, the quest Talk To Verulus will still be given and remain active throughout the game. *He may not follow you out of Broken Oar Grotto, while other companions exit freely. Fast travel may not correct this. Try reinitiating conversation with him, leaving, then fast travelling again. This may work. Appearances * ru:Брат Верилий de:Bruder Verulus Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters Category:Skyrim: Understone Keep Characters